


ix. lock & key

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fire Nation Royal Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Summary: I hate typing on my phoneAlso my headphones broke today :( only one ear works now... Which is awful for online school.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Kudos: 4
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	ix. lock & key

**day ix: 'lock & key'**

* * *

when she's crowned fire lady, she gets a beautiful headpiece that comes with the job. it's magnificent, and zuko went to the sun warriors - though he didn't tell anything about it to the sages - to have it smelted with dragon's fire in order to give it a new shape. he didn't reveal to her what it was - "it should be a surprise" - but she loved it already. she hasn't tried to peek, either, though she was tempted, because she knew it would live with her for hopefully decades to come. 

and now, she would gaze upon it for the first time as she kneeled in front of the gilded box that contained the crown, where it was secured under lock and key. (she decided to keep the examination of the metaphorical meaning of that for later, because right now she needed to focus and not get distracted.)

zuko, her zuko, the fire lord, who was kneeling on front of her, bade her lower her head so that he could insert it into her carefully crafted hairdo. 

once it was secure, he looked up at her, blushing a little in awe, and told her "it's done." she smiled and grasped his extended hand to get up, riding for the first time of many in front of _her people_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate typing on my phone  
> Also my headphones broke today :( only one ear works now... Which is awful for online school.


End file.
